NonExclusive
by allim227
Summary: What if during 302 Lucas told Brooke that Non-Exclusive wasn't going to work for him.. What would happen would they make it work? or would they walk away.


**_Alright guys, I decided to do a one-shot that could possible turn into a new story... I had this ideas while I was watching episode 302 the other day and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to try and make something out of it.... I hope you guys like it... Please Review it really helps me figure out what people like or don't like about my writing. Big Thanks to Morgan for talking me into posting my stories on here!! _**

**_As usual I don't own the characters, or anything related to OTH if I did boy would the show be a lot different..... Song Credit Strays Don't Sleep_**

* * *

Non Exclusive. Sounds easy enough in theory, and to be honest considering all the crap I have put Brooke through, I don't really have any room to try and fight it, or argue with her. But for some reason tonight as we sit at this end of summer beach party I decide that I am going to argue with her and this is another one of those moments when I am going to look back and say that's when it all changed.

I see her dancing with a group of guys and decide that I better go to her now before I lose my nerve.

"Hey Brooke, you got a second?" I say as I walk up to her and her new "friends"

"Sure" she says back making no attempt to move from the guys she is surrounded by.

"Alright, I was kind of hoping to do say this to you alone but I know guess that's not going to happen so here goes. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know that you want to be part-time, but I don't want that, because see watching you with all these other guys is killing me inside. You told me once people that are meant to be always find their way in the end, so I guess I'm just going to have to hope that someday you realize that we are meant to be, because I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see" I say and I walk away before she even has time to say anything, I wrap my arm around Haley and we walk off into the distance.

"Wow I can't believe you just did that, Lucas" Haley says as she leans into me as we walk across the beach.

"Neither can I to be honest with you, I know I deserve for her to be worried that I'm going to hurt her again, but I can't stand by watching her with all these guys Hales, it's just too much." I say and I know Haley can hear the defeated tone to my voice.

"Well you were honest with her about how you felt, so I guess now you just have to hope right?" Haley says as we reach the parking lot and I wrap my arms around her knowing that she is going through a lot of pain right now as well, and I guess for the time being it's just going to be the two of us.

_**Brooke POV.**_

I'm standing here with my mouth hanging open as Lucas walks away from me, he has just told me something that I have wanted to hear for so long and then he just walks away. Part of me wanted to run after him and jump into his arms and tell him that he was right, that he is the guy for me, but I couldn't because if I do that, then I am giving him the power to hurt me all over again, and to be honest I don't think my heart can handle the pain of losing Lucas Scott all over again.

I walk away from the guys and stand near the edge of the water and I feel Peyton wrap her arms around me. I guess I have to be thankful for that because even though Peyton is going through her own crazy hell right now she's still standing right next to me when I need her.

"You know you have to follow your heart sometime, Brooke." Peyton says as she sets her head on my shoulder.

"I know Peyton, but look how well that worked out for me last time, I fall for Luke, he breaks my heart, you break my heart, and we almost lose our friendship P. Sawyer. Last year we were able to finally get past everything and be friends, and I like being friends with him Peyt. What happens if I give him a second chance and then boom six months down the road he decides that he wants to be with you again?" I say as the tears start to fall.

"You know what, out of a sheer desire by Lucas to keep his manhood in tact, I wasn't going to tell you this, but to be honest I feel like this is the only way you will ever understand. This whole summer Luke could not stop talking about you; no matter what we were doing he somehow found a way to bring you into the conversation. He knew he had bombarded you with his feelings but he felt scared that he was losing you. He told me that he had been having these feelings for you for a long time and that he finally realized what he wanted. You know that whole Bermuda love triangle from hell will not happen again, Brooke and you want to know why?" Peyton said and the tone in her voice made me feel somewhat better about the situation.

"What's that Peyton?" I ask as the tears just keep falling, I'm probably soaking Peyton's shirt but right now I don't care, this is her job as the best friend.

"He fell in love with you Brooke, he watched from the sidelines while you went on without him and he fell in love with you all of you. And I fell in love with Jake, and yeah we might no be together right now, but I have hope that someday we will be." Peyton says and I actually believe her when she says she's over Lucas.

"God Peyton I want to be with him so bad, but I just wonder if we didn't work last time, why would this time be any different, maybe were just too different." I said as if I was trying to convince me that Lucas and me as a couple again just wouldn't work.

"Well, opposites attract, and let's face it the only thing stopping you and Lucas last time was me and that won't be a problem this time. Remember Team Brucas all the way!" She says and I know she means it.

"So what exactly do you suggest I do now, I mean he left with Haley, and I know that the way I acted tonight wasn't exactly thrilling to him." I say as I start to get a little nervous because I know what Peyton is going to tell me to do.

"Well B. Davis, I think it's time that you go back to your apartment and grab those letters that you wrote him, and then you get your ass over to Lucas's house and work this out." She says and I'm shocked because I had no idea that she knew about those letters.

"How did you know about those?" I say and I am at least thankful that they were sealed so she couldn't read what they wrote.

"Well that's what happens when I had to help move your scrawny ass into the apartment a couple weeks ago. I didn't say anything because I knew that you would tell me when the time was right." Peyton says as she once again wraps her arms around me.

"Well I guess I know what I need to do then, wish me luck." I say as I pull away from her and slowly make my way away from the beach party, funny thing, if you would of told me a year ago that I would be walking away from a full on party to chase a boy, I would have laughed at you, but this boy is Lucas Scott, and he's the one boy I might just risk it all for.

_**LUCAS POV:**_

I realize as I sit here in my room, that I could have potentially completely ruined my relationship with Brooke. I know that she has every right to be scared, but if I just had a chance to let her in, to tell her how I feel I think she would understand that this time it's different. Last year I wanted Peyton and then when I met Brooke it's like my heart got so confused and when I lost them both and had time to reflect on my mistakes, I realized that it wasn't Peyton who had my heart, it was Brooke. Pascal once wrote "The heart has reasons that reason cannot know" and I know that as crazy as it may seem to some people, that I am one hundred percent completely in love with Brooke Davis. She brings out a side of me that I never knew existed and I'm thankful for that. She has changed my world in so many ways and I can only hope that I get the chance to thank her.

I also know that in order for Brooke to ever accept us as a couple I have to be completely honest with her and to be honest that scares me, because I know when I tell her about my HCM she is going to be pissed that I lied to her again but I have no choice because if Brooke and I are going to work I have to be honest with her and risk the consequences because I can't lie to her I have to let her in, I have to let her all the way in. The knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts and as I answer it and see Brooke, I realize that telling her everything is going to happen a lot sooner than I realized.

"Pretty Girl, I'm not going to lie I didn't expect to see you tonight." I say as I open the door enough to let her in, she has a box in her hands but I'm not going to question it, because right now I need to stay focused and not lose my nerve.

"Come on Broody, you know that your words always have a profound affect on me, and the fact that you pretty much changed the whole non exclusive game with your little speech tonight, I figured I owed you a visit." Brooke says as she sits the box on my desk and then takes a seat on my bed.

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess my jealousy got the best of me" I say as I sit in the chair across from my bed. I know that being close to Brooke is going to make it harder and to be honest I don't know what she's going to say to me, and I don't know how she's going to react when I tell her what I have to tell her, so I keep the distance.

"Jealousy, huh? Well I guess I can't hold it against you, but you agreed to this non-exclusive thing Luke, you knew that it was all I could handle, why the sudden change?" Brooke asks but she doesn't seem angry, she actually seems a little lost.

"I don't know ok. I guess the sight of you hanging around all those guys, and them hanging all over you just made something snap inside of me Brooke. I want to be with you pretty girl more then you know and I meant what I said I can't do this non exclusive thing, I wanted to do it for you but I can't." I say and I can almost feel tears coming to my eyes but I stop them.

"I know Luke I figured that out tonight when you said that you couldn't do it. It's just hard Luke; I want to be with you too, so I think it's time that were honest with each other." Brooke says and at that moment I realize that it's now or never.

"Your right, Brooke, and that's why I'm going to be honest with you, but what I'm going to say is probably going to hurt you, and as much I don't want to do that, I have to tell you this or any chance we have doesn't exist." I say and I see the confusion in her eyes and it saddens me that I am going to hurt her again.

"What are you talking about Luke, what could you possibly have to say to me that is going to hurt me." Brooke says and I can see her slightly trembling from fear of what I'm going to tell her.

"Alright, well first of all it has nothing to do with Peyton because I know that's what you're thinking. But I did lie to you; well actually I've been lying to everybody for a long time." I say and it this point that trembling has turned into a full on shaking.

"What are you talking about, what did you lie about?" She asks in a voice that is barely above a whisper, and I know that this will be remembered as one of the hardest moments of my life.

"Well you know how I was living with Dan because I was trying to get information to bring him down?" I ask and she nods her head signaling me to continue. "Well that was only part of the reason Brooke; he was paying for my medication he told me he would pay for it as long as I lived with him."

"Medication for what?" Brooke asks and I realize that the medical crisis had pretty much slipped her mind considering that we were just slowly starting to get back on good terms last year when I found out.

"I lied Brooke, I have HCM." I say and as relieved as I am that someone else besides me and Dan knows, it is absolutely killing me to see the pain I am causing her as the tears flow from her eyes. All I want to do is reach out and comfort her but I know that I can't do that because I have caused this pain.

"Y-you lied?" at first she says this in just a low whisper but then it's as if she has regained her strength. "You lied to all of us about the fact that you have a potentially life threatening disease. Why Luke, why would you do that?" and at this point she is pacing around my room on a mission and I don't know if she's going to slap me or walk out the door forever.

"Because I didn't want anyone to feel differently about me, I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I didn't want to lose the feeling I have when I'm on the court, I know it sounds stupid but when I'm on that court it's like nothing else can touch me, and I was just afraid to lose it." I say and at this point the tears are slowly falling out my eyes but I don't care because it's Brooke in front of me and I don't care anymore if she sees me vulnerable. I want her to see all of me or else we will never work, even though I don't even know if that's an option, but what can I say I'm being optimistic.

"Jesus Luke, I understand you have a love for the game, but I can't believe that you have been hiding this from us Luke. You must not have a lot of faith in us if you think that we would treat you any differently because you have a heart condition. I really want to slap some sense into right now but I don't know if that would make a difference." Brooke says and she is now standing right in front of me so close I swear my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

"I do have faith in all of you, Brooke, I was just so scared, and I couldn't cause my mom anymore pain, and you and I were just becoming friends and Nate and I were getting along and Haley had just left and it was all just too much and I didn't want to burden anyone with more drama you know." I say and I try to stay as calm as possible but it's not working so well.

"Stand up Luke" She says and I give her a confused look, "Just stand up please, I need to do something." She's pretty much pleading with me and as I stand up and she puts her head to my chest I realize what she's doing. "I just need to hear your heart beat and know that it's ok."

"I'm so sorry Brooke I know that I should have told you but I didn't know how, I mean can you imagine having to contemplate losing one of the first things you have ever loved?" I say as her head just lies on my chest, and in that moment I feel a contentment that I haven't felt in so long and it's in that moment I know what it is. I'm home I'm where I belong.

"Yeah I can because I'm sitting here listening to the heart beat of the first thing, well in your case the first boy, I have ever loved, and I'm scared to death that it's going to stop beating before its supposed to." She cries this into my chest, and even though my shirt is soaking wet I don't care.

"I promise you Pretty Girl, it will not stop beating any time soon, I have too much that I want to live for." I say as I slowly wrap my arms around her and since she doesn't pull away I assume that it's ok. I'm surprised at how well she is taking this but I guess I should know that Brooke Davis is always full of suprises and never ceases to amaze me.

"Luke is there anything else that you want to tell me, or that you need to tell me?" she says as she lifts her head up to look me in the eyes.

"No Pretty Girl, no more secrets, I promise." I say and it feels good to know that I'm telling the truth, for the first time there are no secrets between us, well at least on my end.

"Ok Broody, you need to promise me that you are going to let me all the way in, no matter what, or else there's no point in what I'm about to do." She says as she pulls away from me and grabs the box on the desk and to be honest in this moment I am scared and confused.

"I promise Brooke, I'm going to let you all the way in it's you and me now I hope?" I say as she hands me the box. "What's this?"

_It's been a long year  
Since we last spoke  
How's your halo?  
Just between you and I  
You and me and the satellites  
I never believed you  
I only wanted to_

"Even though I played it off that I had this awesome summer, I didn't Luke, there are 82 letters in here, and they are all addressed to you. I wrote one a day I actually wrote one as soon as I got on the plane. When you told me you wanted to be with me before I left for the summer, I was scared. Scared of getting my heartbroken, scared of letting you in, so I put all of my feelings onto paper and the next thing you know I'm writing you a letter everyday but I never had the guts to send them." She says and I can feel the pain in her voice.

_Before all of this  
What did I miss?  
Do you ever get homesick?  
I can't get used to it  
I can't get used to it  
I'll never get used to it  
I'll never get used to it_

"I know I hurt you last time we were together, Brooke, but I'm not going to do that this time. There is no one else in the world that I want to be with; I need you in my life Brooke. I can't imagine my life without you." I say and I hope that she believes me.

"I can't imagine my life without you either, and when you announced to half of the senior class that you were the one for me, that's when it all clicked. I don't want to waste anymore time. I just want to be with you. I love you" She says and I see a small smile creep onto her lips.

_I'm under that night  
I'm under those same stars  
We're in a red car  
You asleep at my side  
Going in and out of the headlights_

"I love you too…. Pretty Girl." I say as I lean in to kiss her, and when our lips finally meet I know that it's all going to be ok, because I know that the only one kissing her will be me and the only one kissing me will be her. When she pulls away, I'm kind of confused because at this moment I don't want to stop kissing her.

"You know boyfriend you're going to have to tell everyone about your heart, including your mom and Whitey, and we are going to the doctor tomorrow to get you back on your medication, and don't even try to argue with me because there are no options, if you don't go then we don't go any farther." And as I see the fear in her eyes at the thought of something happening to me I want nothing more then to hold her in my arms where the world can't touch us.

"I know Pretty Girl, and I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not scared because I am, but as long as I have you by my side, I'm going to be ok, we're going to be ok." I say and I mean it with all of heart. I pull her back into my arms and just relish in the contentment of having her in my arms. You know people say that young love never lasts but in this moment I would tell every single one of those people that they don't know what they are talking about that love isn't about age, it's about finding a person that makes you want to be a better person and for me that is Brooke, My Pretty Girl, My Cheery, and once again My girlfriend.

_Could I have saved you?  
Would that've betrayed you?  
I wanna burn this film  
You alone with those pills  
What you couldn't do I will  
I forgive you  
I'll forgive you  
I'll forgive you  
I forgive you_

_For blue, blue skies  
For blue, blue skies  
For blue, blue skies_

* * *

_**Alright guys I hope you liked it... let me know!!!**_


End file.
